Small Doses
by Lambbaby
Summary: They were always meant to be lovers. Chapter 12.
1. Break Me to Small Parts

**Break Me to Small Parts**

**A/N:** So I'm supposed to be writing a completely different type of story. I'm supposed to be working on a lovely little piece inspired by the possibly tripped out Lewis Carroll. But I was listening to Regina Spektor and this story was born. It just happens like that sometimes. Anyway this piece is the first in my collection of drabbles and babbles. I figured that since most of my pieces are more like micro-fics, it'd be wiser to house them all under one big heading.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans; it belongs to the respective writers and creators as well as DC Comics. I also don't own the title of this piece. It was taken from a line in Regina Spektor's song 'I Need Your Love'. Go and check out her music. I promise you'll be inspired to write something.

* * *

She didn't know how it happened. How she was back here, living and breathing. How she was okay. One moment she was nothing, a weightless, shapeless vapor. A cloud of dust, trapped in a prison of granite and earth. The next moment she was pale flesh, sunshine hair. Heavy and weighted, surrounded by the dust of her former home. She was alive. 

She'd been at the Tower for little over a week. The way back to her former home had been a snapshot in her memory, frozen within her. They had welcomed with wary eyes, and grim smiles. They let her stay because they trusted her. And watched her closely because they didn't.

She functioned well enough. She was able to do the little things like eat, sleep and talk. She knew her name, age, and the color of her eyes. Knew her past before them and after them. Knew of her betrayal. Her powers even worked well, although she could tell that practice would be a must. She was going to be fine, they told her.

Except of course, for the fact that three years of her life had passed.

To her it was no more than a day, an hour, a minute, and a second in the paradox that is time. For her nothing had changed. But in actuality she'd been imprisoned in stone for three years. She remained the same as the last time they saw her. They had changed.

Oh had they changed. Where once sat boys, now stood men. Tall, strong, proud men had replaced the silly, awkward boys she held so dear in her mind. Where once were girls, now stood women. Intelligent, beautiful, graceful women had replaced the insecure, self-conscious, and self-deprecating girls she remembered. They cancelled out the memories of the children she held within, tucked away in heart shaped memory box.

More than their looks had changed.

With a grin, she watched as the young man with hair so black it was blue, turned his now unmasked eyes to the woman with hair as crimson as a rose. Watched as he fell in love with her all over again. Watched as she brought him the stars.

With a smirk she watched as the man who shone like silver, slipped his decidedly cocoa colored arm around the shoulders of a woman with a wicked smile and hair a dusty pink hue. Watched as he showed her how to be good.

Three years later and the one that hurts her is the one she saw coming. The one she knew was inevitable.

With a sigh she cannot contain, she watches as the young man with eyes that flicker like emeralds, embraces the slight woman, whose jacaranda purple eyes are locked on to him. Watches as he holds her oh so gently. Watches as he makes that face she remembers oh so faintly. The one that lets you know he's only looking at you, the one that makes you feel as if you are all he needs, all he wants. She only saw it once. Watches as he leans for the kiss, that she knows the indigo haired girl is anticipating. Briefly she wonders if he still taste like spearmint.

And even though she knows its too late to change the past, she can't help but wonder…if she'd been around these past three years would they have changed like they have? Would they have grown like they did? Would he be kissing her instead? Somehow she doubts it. She wasn't meant to be here, meant to be a part of this revolution.

Strange…how she suddenly wishes to still be in her cavern, to still be caged in that earthen tomb she knew so well. Her heart couldn't break there. Here she was breaking into a million small parts.

* * *

**A/N:** So if you've actually finished this piece I'm sure by now you now whose point of view this piece is from. What can I say; I don't completely detest the blonde troublemaker. She does have her uses after all. Anyway tell me what you think by leaving me a review. By the way this is just the first of what I'm sure will be quite a few drabbles. 


	2. Untitled

**Untitled**

**A/N:** So this is my newest drabble. It's a Cyborg piece, mainly because I feel that my boy doesn't get enough attention (even from me). It's a little angsty and I may have embellished certain pieces of his past, but please just bare with me. Oh and it's untitled because nothing I thought of fit. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** The Teen Titans belong to Dc Comics. I'm just borrowing them for today.

* * *

He was doing it again. Playing with that damn holo-ring that he'd made for when he had to infiltrate the Hive. Sliding it on and off his fingers, staring in the mirror, watching as he changed. Brown one moment. Silver the next.

He knew he should stop. Knew that it had to make him some sort of masochist, the way he kept torturing himself with the images. Knew that this pastime, this hobby, this obsession of his was not good for him. But he couldn't resist. He couldn't stop. On. Off. Brown. Steel.

He can remember when he started doing this, remembers when the obsession began. Remembers when he started teasing and taunting himself with what could've been. It had begun innocently enough. A joke he and Garfield dreamed up one night when they'd eaten too many sweets and were plotting ways to cause trouble. It was supposed to be simple. Put on the rings and see if your team members can pick you out of a crowd on the street.

They hadn't. Recognized him, that is. In fact no one in that crowd had recognized him. And it had felt so good. Felt so nice to for once not have people stare and point at him. For once he was normal again. And he liked it.

He liked the anonymous feeling the ring lent him. To people on the street he was no more than another African-American man. Another teenager. Another face in crowd, another fish in the sea. He was not some cybernetic man. He wasn't some big shot teenage hero. He wasn't some Frankenstein monster, the creation of a horrible accident that ruined it all. He was no one.

Then again that wasn't altogether true. With the ring on he was someone. Someone he thought was gone forever; someone whose life seemed like a distant dream. With that ring on he was the boy who he'd lost that day of the accident. He was the boy who dreamed of the Olympics. The boy who had both the brains and the brawn. He was the All-American boy living his life to the fullest. He was Victor Stone again. Even if only for a moment.

He'd been doing this to himself since that day. Mocking himself with what could be, if only he was willing to reach out and grab it. He could leave the ring on. He could leave everything behind. He could be that boy again. He could do it. He could. But then he'd remember his life here. Remember his team, his friends. He'd remember her. And the ring would come back off again.

On. Off. Brown. Silver. Victor. Cyborg.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? I guess one could speculate that Cyborg is going through a bit of a crisis here. Who knows maybe I'll write another piece, with him actually making a choice. If you liked it please let me. If it sucked well…let me know that too. And if you have a title I could use I'd be eternally grateful. Thanks for reading. 


	3. I will Follow You into the Dark

**I will follow you into the Dark**

**A/N:** So I know it's been awhile since I've updated. Between temporarily being homeless and the Harry Potter obsession I deal with, my own writing has been a bit lax. Anyway this is the third chapter of Small Doses. This one is…sad. I was feeling particularly low when I wrote this and I think the subject matter shows that. It deals with Raven and Beast Boy and some terribly depressing thoughts. I promise the next one will be happy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. All rights belong to DC Comics…which suck since they decided to kill Bart Allen as the Flash. Bastards. Title of the story belongs to Death Cab for Cutie. All I own is the computer I wrote this on and the final Harry Potter book, which is by far the best.

* * *

She was going to be alone. Maybe not now, not tomorrow, maybe not even for a few decades more but eventually she'd be alone. He'd be gone. He'd leave her behind. 

It was a sobering, depressing morbid thought. It wasn't the kind of thought a girl should be thinking of while cuddling with her newly married husband, who lay besides her snoring softly. But Raven had never been one to completely allow herself to completely ignore those dark thoughts. It was her wedding night and she'd brood all her heart desired.

She hadn't thought about this when she'd said yes. Hadn't considered this before, during or after the "I do's", even though she was sure that the clergyman had mentioned something about them being together till death parted them. She blamed it on all the excitement that came with realizing that she was married. Realizing that he loved her, flaws and all. She blamed it on their love, which she could feel so strongly that she was sure that she could taste its clover honey flavor even now hours after the festivities.

Now though, hours after all the pomp and circumstance that she maintained she'd only done for him, (which wasn't entirely true). Only now after they had sweetly, softly, clumsily memorized the planes and contours of one another did she allow herself to think about all that could go wrong between them. Only now did she allow herself to let the dark and dreadful thoughts in. Her first thoughts were of how he would die long before she would.

She didn't share her thoughts. She knew he would try to reassure her, try to wipe the thoughts away, try to ease her fears, all the while letting her fears sleep deep inside him, hurting him a little more every day. She knew he would try to ease her pain, tell her she didn't know if her fears were unfounded or not, that maybe his animal genes would help to extend his life, extend their time with one another. And she'd sigh and argue if only to please him. But all the while her heart would know the truth.

He was going to be gone long before her.

It was inevitable. He was a shape shifter, not a god. Not a demon or even half of one. Not alien with an extended life span. Not an android. He wasn't even a metahuman with powers that gave him even a little more time. Essentially he was human. His death would be swifter because he was human. She one the other hand was not,

Not for the first time did she curse the part of her that wasn't human. Normally she cursed the tether it put on her emotions. Now she cursed the lifetimes alone that her heritage would damn her to spend alone.

She couldn't do it. She knew that much. She knew that when the time came for him to leave her, when his hair was gray and hers still vibrantly indigo, when his body frail and bones turning to dust, while hers were still strong and whole, that she would go with him. She would not let him head into the darkness alone. Hands clasped together, she would follow his soul wherever it led her; be it a deep empty oblivion, the glorious pearly-gated Heaven, some sparkly afterlife, everlasting purgatory or even the heated shadowy depths of Hell. Wherever his soul went she would follow.

He was her heart. Her soul. Her home. She knew that without him she had nothing, no one. She couldn't, she wouldn't let him leave her. She would follow him into the dark.

* * *

**A/N:** So…I hope I didn't depress anyone too much. Any questions or comments, you all know how to reach me. Now please excuse me while I go and wipe the tears off my face. And go re-re-read Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. 


	4. Say Goodnight, Not Goodbye

**Say Goodnight, Not Goodbye **

**A/N:** So…I know that I promised that the next posting I did would be a happy one. I know. But…after rereading the last chapter I felt that it was only fair to show Beast Boy's point of view. I mean after all he is the one who would be dying. So, even though I promised a happy chapter, I unfortunately have to renege on that promise and post this sad, weepy follow-up to chapter 3. I really do want to write a happy chapter…but they just won't be written for some reason. I'm trying for chapter 5, really I am.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans or anything like that. Nor the title, which comes from a song by Chantal Kreviazuk, who is amazing.All I own are my increasingly hot dreams of Daniel Radcliffe. Come on, you all know he's hot. Anyway the TT belongs to DC Comics. Lucky them.

* * *

She didn't think he'd thought of this before now. Didn't think that he'd have planned for this, anticipated this outcome to their time together. Didn't expect him to have planned for his own death.

He always did love surprising her.

He'd taken care of all the little things ages ago, before he'd gotten too frail and fragile to leave his room. Taken care of their home, his will and all of the other terribly depressing, seemingly small and yet important, responsibilities that came with the knowledge that you were dying, that your life was truly reaching its end. That for the first time in decades you weren't going to wake up. You weren't going to see the face of the most important person in your world ever again.

That's what worried him. That's what made him want to hold on a little longer, go on a little longer. That's what made him want to ask Death to stay his hand a moment more, just so he could spend that moment with her.

He didn't want to leave her.

He wasn't afraid of dying. They knew each other quite well him and Death, had met multiple times through out his long life. Besides he'd lived a dozen lives in his lifetime, had seen more than he cared to see, knew more than he cared to know. What he was afraid of was leaving her alone, afraid of having to say goodbye.

He wasn't ready. Wasn't ready to have their story end, wasn't ready for that last chapter to be written, wasn't ready for the book to close. He wanted more time. For them, for her he wanted, needed more time.

He'd apologized once. When he was feeling particularly weak, and ready to let go, he'd told her how sorry he was for so many things, but especially for this. For growing so frail, so delicate, for promising her forever and not being able to see it through. She had sighed that day, gently, softly, valiantly ignoring the tears gathering in her eyes and told him not to apologize. He was only human. She'd known that this was coming from the day she married him. It didn't matter. She loved him, that's all that mattered. Beside she found him cute in his fragility. And she didn't need forever. The decades they'd had were more than enough, more than she felt she deserved. Forever was overrated anyway.

She had sighed again; broken and gasping, tears slowly making trails down her ivory cheeks, before she'd gently placed her small smooth pale moon hand in his jade wizened, wrinkly, reedy one. Before she leaned over and dropped a gentle chaste kiss on his paper-thin lips.

He didn't tell her that he knew. Knew that she was planning on following him into the dark. That she was planning on letting go when he finally said goodbye to the world. They had never spoken of it, but he knew her well enough to know that such thoughts had passed through her pretty little indigo head more often then not. She'd follow him. Maybe not right away, but definitely sooner than was normal for a half-demon.

He wanted to stop her. Wanted to tell her that she needed to go on when he slipped he away that she needed to keep living. He wanted to tell her that she deserved a chance to live, to truly continue experiencing life, the way she had with him. He wanted to tell her not to worry, that he would be okay wherever he ended up, be that in the Cimmerian darkness of the river Styx (she'd been so surprised to learn that he loved mythology), the luminescent pearly gates of Shangri-la, or the everlasting emptiness of limbo. But he didn't. He knew her as well as he knew himself and he knew that nothing he said or did would sway her from her decision. She would join him whether he wanted her to or not. She couldn't be without him (and he knew he couldn't be without her) and was willing to do anything to keep them together.

They would say goodnight, when his time came. Because for them there would be no goodbye.

* * *

**A/N:** So…yeah. It's gloomy. I know, but I just had to write it. It wouldn't go away and was beating all the other plot bunnies up. I'm not sure if I like the ending. I was tempted to continue rambling but I could the darkness getting increasingly worse and figured I didn't want to depress you all too much. So please review and tell me what you think, okay? Thank you in advance.


	5. Childhood Dreams

**Childhood Dreams**

**A/N:** So here it is. My happy chapter. I did promise you all that I would write one eventually. Just to be clear the timeline here is the one I established in '_When It All Falls Apart'_. I'd say more but it may spoil the piece. So without further ado here we go.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans, nor the title, which I borrowed from Nelly Furtado's _'Folklore'_ album.

* * *

Kori was glowing. Not the righteous, greenish glow she acquired in battle. Or the rosy glow she wore during her ridiculously massive wedding to one Richard Grayson. No, this glow was a glow only seen on a select group. It was the glow of mother, as she gazed upon her child for the very first time. Ethereal, effervescent, luminous.

It started in her eyes, lightening them till they sparkled and shone, like emerald stars. Traveled down to her smile, illuminating the brightness of her smile. Continued to her hands, which cradled the tiny bundle, bathed him in her heavenly light. She was shining, glowing, sparking and sparkling.

It had been a brief shock to her, these sudden changes. They had thrown her for a loop more than once with their haste. Less than a month after the birth of her goddaughters Zuri and Elektra, Dick had done the unthinkable. In a rare moment of rashness, he had gotten down on one knee, in the middle of Jump City Mall and proposed. Kori had suffered a brief moment of confusion before she realized that the man on the ground in front her was speaking to her. He was proposing to her. Holy X'hal he was proposing.

Finally.

They tried to avoid a big wedding. Both agreed they would be fine if only their friends attended and if it was kept private. That dream lasted about two days before the calls of congratulations and well wishing arrived. And in a move of incredible graciousness and kindness and (in Kori's mind) love Bruce Wayne offered them his home for the ceremony. Somehow after that all ideas of a small wedding were lost beneath the fuss and fluff that became their wedding extravaganza. And although it was well attended and beautiful, Kori still wouldn't have minded the small private one.

Two months later Kori paced nervously in front of the bathroom, while a nursing Raven and a surprisingly giddy Jinx, watched her from the bed. While Jinx amused herself making faces at Zuri, Kori could only stare at the innocent looking white stick sitting on the sink.

Five minutes later her squeals and screams of joy echoed throughout the Tower.

Kori adored pregnancy. There was no sickness of the morning and she enjoyed the swollen roundness of her belly. It represented life and the beautiful process of creating it in her eyes. Truly though the best part was the look of awe and wonderment that appeared in Dick's every single time he looked at her. It was as if he couldn't fathom the idea that they had created a child. That he was going to be a father.

The only downsides were her unnatural cravings, for what was pizza without mint icing and mustard?

Finally the day arrived. On a brightly lit day in May, he arrived. Her pride and joy, her nine-month labor of love. The reason for her unearthly glow (and her husbands broken fingers.) Her son. Sorin Grayson. Her May born baby had tufts of shockingly auburn hair and amazingly bright blue eyes. Paired with the golden skin tone he'd acquired from his mother and deceased Romany grandparents, the boy was a sight to behold.

Looking up at her adoring husbands delighted face as he slowly embraced his son for the first time, and the smiling faces of her friends and family, all Kori could do was smile and glow as she looked upon the little boy made for her in the stars. As she gazed upon her childhood dreams come true.

* * *

**A/N:** Ow. My teeth hurt. It was so sweet and fluffy and sugary. This was un-beta'd so I hope it doesn't suck too badly. And please forgive me if it's…bad. I don't do straight happy fics; I believe in taking the angsty way to my happiness. Anyway leave a review for me and tell me what you thought. 


	6. Sober

**Sober**

**A/N:** So this is chapter 6. As fair warning I'm letting you all know that the sweet, sugary sappiness you all enjoyed last chapter will not be found here. This chapter is all sadness and angst and all that other wonderful stuff that I do so much enjoy. However it is still a Starfire based chapter. Please don't hate me for what comes in this piece, okay? I really did feel bad writing this one.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans; they belong to DC Comics, the evil lucky dorks that they are. Nor do I own the song _'Sober'_. I'm just borrowing it from Kelly Clarkson and her record label.

* * *

Ninety days. Seven hundred and twenty hours. Forty-three thousand two hundred twenty minutes. Three months. Funny how no matter how she calculated it, no matter what she called it, it still meant the same thing. No matter how she looked at it, three months had still gone by.

It had taken Kori a while to realize that the battles you don't see coming are the ones you're destined to lose. They're the ones that end up shattering you, breaking you, pulling you into the undertow.

Kori never saw Her attack coming. Too preoccupied with her immediate competitors, she'd never once seen Her as an enemy, as competition. She'd never seen Her as a threat until it was too late. Till She body slammed Kori's heart to the floor, till She managed to take the one thing that Kori wanted most in this world, till She took Him.

Kori could've sworn that she was dreaming that day three months ago. That what she was seeing and hearing were apart of some terrible dream. That it was all part of some sick, twisted nightmare, designed to torture her and break her heart. Because there was no way what she was seeing could possibly be true, it just couldn't be. She was a princess, was she not? She was supposed to be the one getting her happy ending, her fairytale dream come true. She was supposed to get her Prince Charming.

But she'd made a mistake. She had foolishly believed that he wanted her, that he didn't have anyone but her in his heart. But he did, he did have someone else. He had Her. And she was in the common room of the Tower, holding his hands, looking adoringly at him as he went to one knee before her and began speaking the words that Kori never wanted to hear him say to anyone but her.

She tried to look away. Tried to clear what she was seeing from her mind. No such luck, the image remained. Burned forever into her retinas. Him and Her, together forever.

Kori knew when the girl in the wheel chair gave her response. It was the exact moment her heart shattered. The exact moment she felt thousands of its torn, jagged fragment pierce her deep inside; somewhere near where she was sure that life-giving organ had once resided. It was the exact moment the wheel chair bound girl, with her slightly darker than Kori's sealed her answer with a kiss.

She moved throughout those first weeks in a haze, trapped in a stupor. Letting the waves of her pain and heartache wash over her, drown her. She let the pain fill her soul, got drunk on its intoxicating ability to numb her heartache. She didn't feel anything. She didn't fly. She didn't cry. She just allowed her pain to ease her through the days, ignoring her friends, and their constant questions and concerns. She let the hurt lull her into a waking sleep.

Then one day she woke up.

She had crashed, she had burned, she had broken and eventually she had cried. But she came out alive, if not a little bit broken-hearted and lonely. She had taken the garden that was her spirit, dying and overgrown with weeds though it was and cleared all the anger and jealously away. She didn't need to hold on to them, didn't need to give tem anymore room to grow. All that remained were the flowers of her catharsis, her new beginning, and her renewal.

She woke up. Caught a glimpse of who _she_ was. Found herself, who she was, on her own, without Him. And slowly she moved forward. She flew again, lived and laughed again, but this time for herself. She let go of the drunken stupor she'd been holding so tightly to. She got closer to letting him go completely.

So here was she was. Three months later. Taking part in the wedding she had once planned for and dreamed of. Except she wasn't the one in white today and he wasn't marrying her. She wasn't becoming Kori Grayson today. Instead she watched as He took Barbara's hand in his. Watched as he married her.

But that was okay. She was still there, still sober. She wasn't drowning on her heartache. She was still smiling, still standing, still breathing. And although it spasmed with a phantom sort of pain, her heart was still whole, was still beating.

* * *

**A/N:** So because I'm mean like that I decided to break Starfire's heart this time around. She was so happy last chapter it only seemed fair. Plus the song has been beating up my plots for weeks; trying to find a place it would fit. So I wrote this. It seems a little…. fragmented to me, although that may be because my grammar checker keeps popping up and telling me that this sentence or that one is fragment and needs revising. Eh…anyway the next chapter may or may not be happy. Depends on how I feel. Would it be overkill two happy chapters almost in a row? 


	7. Maybe

**Maybe**

**A/N:** So this is my first Jinx chapter. I have a deep love for bad girls with soft spots for good boys. So of course I love Jinx. Anyway this one is um… a little different from some of my other Jinx based pieces. Why? Well you'll just have to read it and find out. By the way make sure you check out the ending author's note for a warning on the next few chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans. I also don't own Kelly Clarkson's song _**Maybe**_ I'm just borrowing the lyrics for inspiration.

* * *

_I should know better than to touch the fire twice  
But I'm thinking maybe, yeah maybe you might_

_Maybe, love maybe_

_Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

Jinx wasn't too sure when things had changed. Wasn't sure when that tide had turned, that moon had waned, that star had fallen. She wasn't too sure when her feelings for him had twisted, turned, morphed into something else. Something that was beyond her control.

He drove her crazy at first. He was too damn perky, too damn happy, and too damn smiley. He reminded her of the toothpaste commercials, where the actors plasters on some cheesy grin for the camera, as if his minty breath made him all bright smiles and bright eyes. Honestly who smiled that much? Who in his or her right mind was that darn happy all the damn time? Was he on drugs? Had he discovered the secret of life? Cause if not he had no reason to smile so much, especially around her.

He'd followed her _everywhere._ He kept brushing aside her comments about restraining orders against stalkers, claiming that it was simply coincidence or Divine Providence that kept throwing him into her path, into her life, into the same place all the time. She'd be a cheerleader before she fell for that malarkey though. She knew what he was doing. He was following her, trying to make sure she was making good on her promise to be "good". And she was, truly and honestly she was.

She was still herself. She still caused mischief, still caused a little chaos and havoc now and then. She just did so with less malicious intent, and more…jocularity. She also kept a low profile, never straying too far from the places where she was less likely to be noticed and less likely to attract trouble. She was still Jinx though. She just wasn't playing for the Dark Side anymore. She minded her own damn business as much as humanly possible, something she sorely wished her vexatious, chipper, and incredibly chatty speedster of a baby sitter would do.

Didn't the chatterbox have better things to do? Didn't he have kittens and old ladies to save? Or a bank robber to catch? Didn't he have a job to do somewhere else, far far away from her?

She eventually learned to ignore him, although drowning out his pestiferous drivel on why she should move to Titans Tower, or the shape of that cloud _right there _and the questions about why the color chartreuse looked as nasty as it sounded, took a lot of time and self-restraint. Soon enough though her was just her superhero stalker, her nettlesome red and gold shadow. She was able to ignore him much like one ignores a tic in their eye, a tickle in their throat, or a pebble in their shoe.

She noticed the change when she caught herself noticing his eyes, bluer than she'd ever thought was possible, they caught her, held her, pulled her in no matter how hard she tried to resist. She noticed the change when she began noticing how his smile seemed to get bigger, brighter, and warmer when he saw her. When she began looking for him in the museums, parks and other haunts of hers. She was sure of the change when she actually engaged in 'girl talk' with a reluctant Raven, an exuberant Starfire and a few other female Titans, seeking advice as to what in the world she should do. Too bad they weren't very helpful.

She tried to convince herself that it was nothing. That he was just an annoyance, a pest that wouldn't let her live in peace. He was nothing more than a friend, albeit one she sometimes wanted to toss over a bridge. Too bad the voice in the back if her mind, the one that sounded suspiciously like Jiminy Cricket and never shut up, said otherwise. It informed her, in its tauntingly snarky, insolent voice that while he may have been just a bothersome friend at first, the times they were changing. In fact, it continued, if she was completely candid with her self she was always a little overjoyed to see him scanning the park or museum for her shock of sweetly tinted china-pink hair. It tickled her, made her stomach flip as if she was on an elevator each time she caught him doing it.

She fought against the voice. Told it (even though she knew that talking back made her crazy) that she'd already traveled this road before. She'd taken this journey before, had already fallen for the good boy with the good intentions once. And the aftermath, which left her picking up the tattered, fragmented, torn pieces of her heart was enough the first time around, thank you very much. She wasn't planning on doing that again anytime soon. She wouldn't. She couldn't. Not even for him. No. No. No. She'd made the walls around her heart stronger after that first experience, and she was darn sure she wouldn't be knocking them down any time soon.

Too bad her resolve got weaker and weaker each time she saw him. And yet and still she stubbornly tried to resist. Tried to ignore the way she felt around him, tried to ignore the looks he was passing her way.

It wasn't until the day he shared his story with her that she stopped resisting. In the second between one important story and the next she allowed herself to let go. If he could open up so could she. She could break down the walls she could let him in. in one heart stopping second she was opening her soul to him.

That second was all the voice in her head needed. Because before she was truly aware of what was happening, she found herself leaning towards him, and gently placing a chaste kiss on his slightly shocked mouth.

'_Maybe',_ she thought as he shifted with her, deepening the kiss, transforming it from something sweet to something more wanton, something stronger that resonated within her, sent shockwaves to her heart, _'maybe we could try this.' _

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **So yeah. There it is folks, my Jinx and Kid Flash piece. I tried to make this a Cyborg and Jinx piece but it fought me every step of the way and finally I just gave up and let it be what it wanted to be. _**And now for my public service announcement**_: The next…one or two chapters will be…how do I say this…a little more mature than the current ones. Now before anyone asks (cause I know someone will anyway) there will be **no smut, no lemons, nothing of the citrus variety**. However they will deal with more mature themes like sexuality, as in I'm writing a girl/girl piece and don't want any flames for it or else and they will also deal with infertility in my own roundabout way. Any issues? Problems? Complaints? Then skip them.

Also I'm wondering if anyone would be willing to beta for me? Certain people (Doc) are not allowed to apply due to the fact that they never find fault with my work, but the rest of you could email me if you're truly interested. Thanks for reading all this.


	8. A Little Love Song

**A Little Love Song**

**A/n: **This is my first shojo-ai piece. It was different for me because it was a piece about love between two girls. But surprisingly I found that once I found my…groove the story rolled right onto the paper. The story involves my two favorite females, Jinx and Raven. It's told from Jinx's point of view. The lyrics to this song will eventually be on my livejournal if you want to see them.Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: Teen Titans are property of DC Comics. Not me. The title of the piece comes from the amazing song of the same name by the awesome Jose Vanders. Also certain lines were inspired by the beautiful poem 'i carry your heart' by the great e.e.cummings.

* * *

She carried her heart. Lying next to her beloved in the moonless night, hand clasping hers, she knew it to be true. The lily-white woman next to her held Jinx's heart. Her heart was nestled right next her inamoratas, where they fluttered in tandem, like two small birds in flight. Like two flickering, flittering stars exploding into supernovas.

Staring at the amethyst head cuddled to her chest, ear pressed to her heart in hopes of hearing it soft and soothing lullaby Jinx could only smile tenderly. Smile and thank the empyrean for leading their souls to one another. For letting them find and hear each other above the noise and the babble of the world.

They hadn't planned this. Neither girl had foreseen one another in each other's lives, in each other's paths. At least not like this they hadn't. They had been enemies' first, acquaintances, battle buddies and compatriots and finally friends. They hadn't ever considered the possibility that their friendship would effloresce into something deeper, burst forth into something more potent, more puissant, and more meaningful.

Never did they dream they would end up finding the one who could answer the songs their souls were singing. Soul mates. Beloved.

But they did. Above the din, the tumult and the cacophony of the world, who tried to keep them apart, who told them that they shouldn't, couldn't, wouldn't be together; they heard and found each other. They found each other even though the world tried it's damnedest to keep them apart. They heard the siren call of their souls to one another.

They did not hide their love. Love was the one emotion Raven found setting her free, allowing her to live to truly free herself from all prior bonds and restraints, turning her cloak the most stunning shade of white, that she seemed to glow, to shine. And Jinx…Jinx was a firm believer that one could not tell their heart who to love, who to share themselves and their world with. She was a firm believer that no one else could tell whom to love either. She believed that love knew no sex, knew no race, and knew no boundaries. It only knew the brightness of the loved ones smile, the sweetness of their kiss, the gentle balm of their souls upon each other. Besides who cared if the world had a stick up its ass. All that mattered was that she and Raven were happy.

They knew as sure as they knew that the sun would rise, that not everyone in their world would share their joy, their happy, their love (it had taken Jinx months to get the surprisingly conservative Kid Flash to speak to them again). But they were okay with that. They did not need the world to love them because they had each other. It was enough. It was all they needed, all they found they truly wanted.

Looking over at the dreaming woman beside her, her milk-white face marred by the creasing of the sheets, her small hands grasping Jinx's equally tiny hand, fingers intertwined, all Jinx could think about was how much she loved her. All she could focus on was the amazingly intense surge of love rushing through her. How much she wanted to be with her for as long as the gods above could give them.

She knew that as long as they were together she could face the day. As long as she was hers, she feared no destiny, no kismet, because Raven was her destiny, her fate. The picturesque girl next to her was her all, her world, her home, her roots, and her truth. She was the wonder, the joy, and the grace that was keeping the stars apart.

And Jinx adored her for it.

Jinx wanted to hold Raven's heart in her hands, cradle the sweet light, the fragile flames of her soul with her own. She wanted to sing the opus in their hearts, exclaiming the voiceless melody from the top of the highest hills, sending her love to heavens above.

She carried her heart. She carried it in her heart.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** So yeah…here it is. Um…I like this. A lot. I truly do enjoy this piece, although I'm not sure what it is that I love about it. I'm not really sure what more to say except that I hope you all like it too.Leave me a review and let me know what you think. Also I still haven't decided on a beta...although quite a few of you lovely people don't belive I need one. I'll let you all know when I make a choice.


	9. All Good Things

**All Good Things**

**A/N:** In a fit of boredom and trying to break the vice-like grip of my writer's block I began doing these little prompt pieces. It took me forever to think up 100 words to base these pieces around but here they are. Sadly my writer's block persists. Um…some of these are an attempt to be funny but I doubt they are. By the way this is actually the second chapter 9. The first one is on my livejournal and _**will not**_ be shown here.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Teen Titans. The title is taken from Nelly Furtado's song _'All Good Things come to an End'._

* * *

**1.Rain**

It shocked him the first time he realized it. How much Raven reminded him of the rain. She was a little somber, almost saturnine, and a little sad; but still sweet, and pure all at the same time. Every time it rains now all he's reminded of her.

**2.Bruises**

She's got bruises they can't see. The real ones, the ones that turn her skin that angry shade of purple and green, the ones she gets by healing them, fade soon enough. It's the bruises around her heart that linger on. The bruises that form every time he smiles at _her._

**3.Guitar**

No one knows that she can play. She hides the instrument and her skill at it from prying eyes and pointed ears. She doesn't want to share this part of herself with them, not just yet. So she plays it secret. Lets it sing the songs her heart hears.

**4.Mentor**

It wasn't until he was completely alone that it hit him. Wasn't until he had systematically pushed them all away and out his life that he realized how much like Bruce he truly was.

**5.Hot**

He'd told her she was hot once. She left him in the tundra as a response. _'But'_, he mused as he pulled out his communicator to call for help _'that sweet blush of hers made it all worth it'._

**6.Tonsils**

It was the little things that made him feel normal still. Reminded Cyborg of his humanity. Having his tonsils out was one of those things.

**7.Make-up**

Jinx didn't wear make-up. No one made a cover-up for her particular shade of skin. But sitting there, watching as the red and gold swathed boy across from her checked-out the heavily decorated girls passing by, she couldn't help but wish she did; if only to get him to look at her like that.

**8.Betray**

Garfield can't help but feel like he's betraying her. For even as the blonde on his arm smiles and grasps his hand, his heart can't help yearning for indigo hair and amethyst eyes.

**9.Righteous**

She remembers clearly the first time her hands gained their signature green glow. The first time that anger had welled up inside her. She would never forget. After all how often do ones parents sell you into slavery?

**10.Awake**

She doesn't sleep much those first few weeks, when the team is still new. Her teammates nightmares are especially vivid, and she stays awake to avoid them. Besides she doesn't know them well enough yet to offer her assistance in chasing away their demons.

**11.Black (1)**

It shocked his teammates. Hearing _that_ word, that one hateful, painful phrase spill from the lips of the villain they faced. It was one of the few times they were reminded that besides being a teammate, a friend, a big brother, a cyborg and a hero, he was also African American. And to some people that was the only thing they ever needed to know.

**12.Vulenerable**

He never feels so much like prey as he does when he closes his eyes. It's the one place he can't outrun the shadows and demons that haunt him.

**13.Fathers**

They all had daddy issues. It was one of many links that kept them together.

**14.Jealous**

Bumble Bee knew she'd never really had a chance with him, but that didn't stop the green-eyed monster in her from screaming, when she saw him with the pink haired girl.

**15.Mothers**

It's been nearly seven years since the team began and this is the first time they'll actually celebrate mothers. It's also the first year that they'll celebrate fathers. Children change everything.

**16.Yelling**

They didn't think there was anything wrong with expressing their love with loud, forceful arguing, despite what the others thought. It was when they were quiet that everyone needed to worry.

**17.Lullaby**

It was the only song Starfire could actually keep in tune, but Robin was sure that the baby in her arms was just fine with that.

**18.Soul**

Her soul did not weep when Trigon was vanquished. It sang, a phoenix song of celebration.

**19.Dance**

Jinx wasn't sure what made her do it. Didn't matter anyway. She'd already asked him and he'd already said yes. Maybe Sadie Hawkins wasn't so bad.

**20.Literate**

He doesn't want them to know. Doesn't want them know that he can barely read the simplest of phrases. But one day she asks and the story just falls to the floor. Surprisingly she doesn't judge or mock. Even more surprising is when she appears in his room the next morning with Dr. Seuss; she's determined to help him learn what he should've been taught long ago.

**21.Titans**

She couldn't help but wonder if it wasn't bad luck to name themselves the Titans. After all even the ancient ones were eventually overthrown, and Tartarus was a long way from the light.

**22.Stay**

It was the only thing she asked of him. But the call of Bludhaven was stronger than her adjuration.

**23.Bastard**

While she was normally tried to keep her language clean she couldn't help the expletive that fell from her mouth as she set the talking book aflame.

**24.Rehab**

Speedy fought them the whole way there. It would be months before he was able to call them and tell them he was clean.

**25.Punch**

It wasn't until Starfire began 'The Battle Hymn of Tamaran', that Robin realized that the punch had been spiked.

**26.Mute**

Jericho had never been happier about his enforced silence. He wasn't ready to let his new friends know that their greatest foe was also his father.

**27.Church**

The first time she walked through St. Benedict's doors, she expected it to rain sulfur and brimstone. It was a pleasant surprise when nothing more than a simple worship service took place.

**28.Little**

It's not till he's a good foot taller them her does he realize how little she truly is. And how perfectly her head fits the crook of his neck.

**29.Flight**

It was something the three of them shared. In the foggy, early mornings they would meet and spend hours coasting the clouds.

**30.Flowers**

He never gave her red roses. She didn't mind. Pink roses complimented her better.

**31.Weapon**

The first time she saw a gun it was being pointed at her. She didn't understand the danger until it was fired.

**32.His**

She had been his since that first (slightly forced) kiss. It wasn't till someone tried to take her away that he realized it was true.

**33.Mate**

The animal instincts in him recognized her as his mate. And when the world went red and the Beast came out, it was those same instincts that demanded he protect her, no matter what.

**34.Cheshire**

He knows that she represents all he's against. But she gives him that smile and all Speedy can think about is how beautiful she looks.

**35.Happy (2)**

The one time her cloak turned that strawberry shade of pink was forever etched in Beast Boy's mind. He had spent that whole day hiding from the hyperactive empath.

**36.Hex**

Cyborg had doubted her prowess once. After a day when all the shit hit the fan, he never doubted the power of her hexes again.

**37.Size**

Sure, Mammoth was a little slow and thickheaded. But he was also a good seven feet in height and in Gizmo's eyes that was all the qualifications for friendship that he needed.

**38.Tightrope**

He always left the circus before that part of the show. No matter how many years passed, he still saw them. Falling to the ground below.

**39.Dad**

Bruce never tried to replace his dad. He just wanted to be the next best thing.

**40.Tattoo**

It come as quite a shock, when they see the dark blue raven etched across her lower back in very permanent ink.

**41.Spanglish**

They barely speak English and the team knows minimal Spanish but somehow they manage to find a middle ground, however mangled it may be.**42. Cookies **They're surprised when her cookies turn out the right color and shape. More so when they realize that they were actually edible.

**43.Football**

Robin is an avid Pittsburgh Steelers fan, while Cyborg loves the Patriots. Football season is never a quiet time in the Tower.

**44.Home**

For all its dirty streets, crazy people, and even crazier villains Gotham was still Robin's home and never did he forget it.

**45.Crash**

Cyborg didn't like to abuse his technology, but when Jinx suggested they used the holo-rings to crash the movie stars wedding, he found he couldn't resist.

**46.Motorcycle**

Starfire would never tell him but she liked it when he drove his motorcycle a little too fast; it gave her an excuse to hold him just a little bit closer.

**47.Mood**

Robin never was good at setting the "mood". But somehow she never seemed to care.

**48.Mythical**

Beast Boy liked the mythical creatures. What better way to distract your enemy then by appearing as a unicorn?

**49.Hair**

When she comes back with her vermillion locks barely skimming her shoulders, he can't help the gasp that escapes him.

**50.Annoying**

Raven swears she'll throw him out the window if she has to hear the song about a nautical sea sponge residing in a pineapple One. More. Time.

**51.Language**

Beast Boy doesn't know why they're surprised when he translates for them in Africa. Didn't they hear him when he'd told them he used to live here?

**52.Volunteers**

Robin spends his free time at a local dojo; helping young kids hone their skills, while Starfire volunteers at a daycare; playing with all the little kids. Cyborg spends his spare time helping kids with prosthetic and cybernetic limbs, while Beast Boy volunteers at the animal shelter. Raven spends her time volunteering at a crisis center, she may not be able to relate, but she can listen and that's all that counts.

**53.Shutterbug**

She bought him the camera in an attempt to distract him from her. Too bad he spent all his time trying to snap a picture of her.

**54.Catharsis**

After Trigon's defeat she cried for the first time ever. She had never felt such lightness before in her life.

**55.Nuance**

It always shocked her, how he noticed the subtle things about her.

**56.Flibbertigibbet (3)**

She called him a flibbertigibbet once. He broke into song about living hills in reply.

**57.Banter**

Jinx was comfortable, as long the relationship didn't leave the witty wordplay stage.

**58.Snow**

Azarath didn't get snow. Maybe that's why she didn't fight him when he dragged her out into the white fluff to play.

**59.Delilah**

Once he told her the tale all she could think about was if what it meant for them if he was Samson and she was Delilah.

**60.Puckish**

It was his smile that made her give him the Shakespearean nickname.

**61.Christmas**

It was the first holiday they celebrated together. The first time they all felt like a family.

**62.Clean**

It took days after the battle before the dirty feeling of Slade's hands on her skin finally disappeared.

**63.Snuggle**

Robin had never really liked lightning. But as the red haired girl moved closer to him seeking solace he figured it wasn't so bad after all.

**64.Sisters**

Starfire liked to think that she had three sisters. The one she was born with and the two she chose.

**65.Clandestine**

That was how she liked their relationship. Secret and away from prying eyes.

**66.Serendipity**

The Psions hadn't been headed for Earth. It had been the grace of X'hal that crashed them there.

**67.Memento**

He kept the jewelry box he gave her. It was the only piece of her that was left.

**68.Namesake**

It only felt right, passing on his alter ego to Timothy Drake.

**69.Technobabble**

She may not have understood a word he said, but it was okay by him. At least she listened.

**70.Death**

Death did not come softly for him. It came with a bang and the smell of sulfur, and the crazed laugh of the Joker ringing in his ears.

**71.Dawg (4)**

He _hated _that word. Hatedhatedhatedhatedhatedhatedhated that word.

**72.Devious**

No one knew she had it in her. All they saw was the sugar and spice and everything nice. It took a while before they realized that she could be naughty too.

**73.Memory**

It was better to let him think she didn't remember. She didn't want to hurt them again. couldn't tame the Beast. And watching as Adonis dared to attack her, he realized he didn't want to.

**75.Amoebas**

Raven had always wondered what happened to them. What she hadn't expected was for them to show up on the Tower door, all wearing Beast Boy's face.

**76.Similar**

They were too alike to be anything more than friends.

**77.Brothers**

They didn't look alike. But they were brothers nonetheless.

**78.Nervous**

When had it become so hard to talk? So hard to say, "Raven will you go out with me?"

**79. Tongue-tied**

He asked, his green cheeks oddly ruddy. She replied, cloak turning the faintest shade of gray as she stumbled over her affirmative.

**80.Bubbly**

His smile made her feel tingles and bubbles deep in her soul. Made her float and fly back up into the stars.

**81.Goodbye**

They had known it was coming. Watching as the new team entered their home they knew that goodbye was inevitable.

**82.Babysitting**

She didn't do children. At least not until those three showed up at the station, looking so lost and alone that she couldn't resist when they took her hands and led her away.

**83.Man**

It didn't matter that most of him was made up of metal. She looked at him and saw not the machine, but the man instead.

**84.Beautiful**

They were both gorgeous in their own way. One was sunlight and sunflowers; the other was moonbeams and moonflowers.

**85.Sing**

She sings because it's the only way to safely share her feelings.

**86.Façade**

He tries not to let anyone see what he's hiding. Tries to keep the pain and sadness at bay.

**87.Hell**

She's not sure if she believes in Heaven, but she's seen Hell and knows that there must something better than _that._

**88.Choice**

If he had to do it all over again, he knew he'd still leave Gotham. His life would not be the same without the Titans.

**89.Children**

It isn't till they were looking through Starfire's old scrapbooks that they realized how young they truly were when it all began.

**90.Rage**

Her cloak had only turned that shade of red once. And the blonde girl was no longer around to tell the tale of what happened when it did. was willing to teach Starfire anything. Anything except where exactly babies came from. He just couldn't tell her _that. _

**92.Gothic**

The second time they called her Goth she handed them one of her Roman history books and walked away.

**93.Lost**

Angela knew that you weren't supposed to talk strangers, but she was cold, she was wet and she was tired of feeling so lost and alone.

**94.One**

They didn't think it was possible. But when their homes were threatened and all the world falling apart, they figured maybe, just maybe they could be one team. Robin drew the line though at changing the name to the Hive Ten.

**95.Force of Nature**

It was times like these that they realized how powerful she was. When she was aglow in green and wore the fiercest of smiles upon her face.

**96.Relationships**

None of them were any good at figuring out relationships. They hadn't had the best examples of how love worked.

**97.Hello**

They hadn't begun with the hellos and how-do-you-dos, but maybe that was okay.

**98.Rocks**

He sat on the rocks outside the Tower. They made her feel closer to him that way.

**99.Snap**

There are days he's wound up so tight that he knows its only seconds until he snaps, until he shatters into a thousand red, green and yellow pieces.

**100.End**

Just because they were no longer a team didn't mean that their friendship was over. Family has a beginning but never an end.

* * *

**End Notes **

**1.**As a minority I felt that it was kind of a cop out to use the robot issue in the Troq episode especially because Cy is black. So I addressed it here. I hope that no one is offended by the word usage that is implied.

**2.**For my birthday last year Kayasuri-n wrote me a happy Raven piece. This line is based off that story.

**3.**Flibbertigibbet is taken from a Sound of Music song. Sorry, I couldn't resist the obscure musical reference.

**4.**Dawg. I hate it when people write stories with Cyborg using this word. Evil, stereotypical word.

**A/N**: So here they are. I was hoping that this would help destroy my writer's block but no such luck. Still no breakthrough on my infertility story, or on my Harry Potter piece. Anyway review and let me know what you think of these prompt pieces.


	10. Butterfly

**Butterfly**

**A/N:** Okay so I know she's not technically a Titan but she is the mother of one so that's enough right? I hope it is. This piece is…my idea of Arella and the choices she made. Uh…nothing much more to say so yeah, I'm done now.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The Teen Titans belong to DC Comics who just may redeem themselves with the series simply called _Titans_. And the title is taken from Corrine Bailey Rae's song of the same name. I'll leave you to figure out why I chose it.

**Beta'd by:** They-Call-Me-Orange. Yeah, she rocks. I know it and so should all of you. Check her out.

* * *

Angela hadn't known what she was doing. All she knew was that she was escaping the abuse. Escaping the pain and the anger, the sadness and loneliness. She thought that she had found a haven, a home. She had been blissfully unaware of what the cult was doing, of whom they were calling forth until it had been too late to turn back. Until saying 'No' was no longer an option. Until Trigon had already used her to his advantage. 

But Angela knew what she was doing when left the 'church'. She was running. Running from the monster they had called forth. Running from the creepy looks of worship, the frightening fawning that the disciples laid upon her. She was running from the feel of his mouth on hers, his hands on her body, his body hovering above hers. But most of al she was running from the child he claimed he had 'given' to her.

Angela knew what she was doing when she attempted to take her, their lives. She was doing what was right. Doing the self-sacrificing, noble act. Trying to spare the child the pain she knew was coming, trying to spare herself the horror of acknowledging what it was she was carrying.

Arella knew what she was doing when she accepted the Azarathian offer to begin a new life, to be safe and begin again. She was believing again, although this time more in herself than in the golden promises and gilded words of another. She was trusting that she would be able to deal with the demon, no the _baby_ within.

Arella knew what she was doing when she handed over her toddler daughter to the monks and the mystical Azar. Knew what she was doing when she let them lead her daughter away and teach her the words that would bind her; the words that would chain her and trap her and keep her caged. She was protecting the world, the universe from the evil of Trigon. She was protecting her daughter, keeping her from realizing what and who she truly was. She was doing what was right.

Arella knew what she was doing when she stopped visiting her daughter; when she agreed to stay away. She was keeping the child at a distance. Keeping her from loving, from feeling anything that would jeopardize all her training, meditation. Jeopardize her life and the world. Arella knew that the world and Raven depended on her ability to keep away from her only child.

Angela knew what she was doing when she told Raven that those who could help defy the prophecy, those who could help defeat the darkness inside of her, lived on Earth. Knew what she was doing when told her daughter about the Titans. She was setting her little bird as free as could. She was giving her a chance to live, to learn, and to love. She was loving her daughter, and truly loving herself for the first time.

* * *

**A/N:** So I mixed some of comics Titan back-story with the shows back-story. I hope you guys like this. Review and let me know, okay? 


	11. Stay

**Stay**

**A/n**: So this is either one of two things. It is either the cheesiest thing I have ever written or one of the sweetest. I think it's cheesy and _thisclose _to being a Harlequin romance passage that I may puke. Anyway no names or personal identifiers are used here so you decide who the couple is. And enjoy this; be it by laughing you arse off or by swooning, whichever one works for you.

**Beta'd by:** They-Call-Me-Orange. She is truly betalicious, as she managed to beta for me and post her own new fic, _Teenage Dirtbag. _Yes I'm plugging her. Got a problem with that? Too bad.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Dc Comics owns the TT and they're damn lucky that I can't get to them or else we'd be having some serious confrontations regarding the death of my sweet Kid Flash. Jerks. The title comes from Emmy Rossum's song, _Stay._

* * *

She had to wonder if it was truly fair. Love. There were days, hours, moments when she was sure that he had the unfair advantage. Times when she was absolutely sure that the cards had been stacked against her, that cosmos had aligned against her.

It didn't take much for him to get past her defenses, to knock her guard down and out for the count. A smile, a glance, a gentle brush of his arm against hers. His voice, soft and gentle breathing her name. The simplest and to some, most seemingly insignificant actions left her weak in the knees and gasping for breath. Left her falling from the heavens. Shook her and blew her away.

One look and she was a puddle in the rain, a drop in the sea, and a grain of sand on the beach. So small, so tiny, and so infinitesimal. And yet at the same time so perfectly beautiful. He made her feel beautiful, all in one look. Every flaw, every blemish, every scar, and every imperfection disappeared when his eye's met hers.

His touch set her world ablaze. His hand in hers sparked a flame deep within her being, one so hot, so intense, so blindingly bright that she sometimes feared it would set her aflame, devour her, engulf her in its burning light. The heat started from deep within and with intensity that shook her very soul, rushed outward, bathing her in it warmth, fueling a rebirth like that of a phoenix.

Truly though the most exhilarating moments were when he said her name. His voice intoxicated her. He savored every syllable, every letter. He said her name like a benediction, gently breathing it into the air. He cherished the name and the woman behind it. His voice so low, and so rich that it set off butterflies within her. Made her heart flutter and dance across her chest.

At times she would wonder if she ever had this effect on him. Wondered if she ever made him as weak in knees and fluttery in the stomach as he made her.

And then she would breathe his name into the night, wrap it around her like a cloak, wear it as if it were her own and watch as he slowly fell apart. She would whisper his name, oh so softly and oh so sweetly and watch as it made him crumble, watch as it pulled him in and set his head spinning.

She'd gently grasp his hands; let her slender fingers nimbly dance along his palm. She relished the gentle shudders and shivers she evoked. Loved the way his eyes got a little darker and his voice a little deeper every time she touched him. She'd gently press her lips to his, making his world blur and head spin. She loved the way he seemed to fall for her a little bit harder, got tangled in her just a little bit more with every kiss.

She'd glance at him, wide bright eyes catching his. She'd look at him, hoping he could see all she felt for him, hoping he knew how she felt for him. Holding his glance a heartbeat too long, just to see him stumble, see his defenses crumble and turn to dust just because of her. Watched as each hooded look from her sent him over the edge.

And then she'd figure that maybe this whole love experience wasn't so unfair after all.

* * *

**A/N:** Ugh. I still think it's a bit on the cheesy side. But since I'm notoriously harder on myself than people think I should be, why don't you all review and tell me what you think. Go on, tell me. I can handle it. 


	12. Dear

_**Untitled**_

_**A/N:**__ So I'm still alive. And still trying to write something. And seeing as how I have the next 3 days off, I decided to share some of the stuff I've been working on. I hope you enjoy it. Also it is very sparse but that's because the song that inspired this is very sparse as well. Also anyone have a good title?_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, especially not the Maria Mena song _Dear _that inspired this story.

* * *

She cherished their past together. Treasured those days when they had been young and naïve and never meant to last. Love like theirs, the kind you find when you're young and not looking for it, never lasted that long anyway. Not that it made her heartache any easier to bear.

She remembered why they began seeing each other. They were young, alone and scared of the world. Both of them were running from something and fighting their demons, although arguably hers were more dangerous. Together their darkness didn't seem so bad and the nights were never quite as long. They got good at forgetting their life before the team, good at freezing their moments together and holding onto to what they had.

But they blossomed, as one would say, and grew and somewhere along the way they realized that they were no longer little kids, that their demons were gone and that what they'd had wasn't there anymore. Robin never truly belonged with her anyway.

She moved on. Moved out. Tried to live her life and share it with someone new. Someone she believed she could save, and believed she could truly love. But Sebastian's rage was a force of nature, a roaring tornado that blew her world apart, and shook her hard-earned calm control and woke the Rage she worked so hard to keep at bay. It took a bloody nose, a broken arm and a beyond livid Tamaranean princess before she admitted that this love was slowly killing her.

She thought dating a civilian would be better, quieter, and safer. Thought that maybe this time things would be normal and life would go gently on its way. But he made their relationship public fodder and fed off the curious, invasive questions and stares. There were no sacred topics between them. She put the walls back 'round her heart and refused to let him in. She left him without a goodbye or a well wish. It was easier than she thought to walk away and just forget him.

She thought she'd seen it all before. After all she and Gar had lived together, she knew all his tricks and had been shown all he had to offer. But he threw her for a loop when he stopped playing games, when he challenged her opinions of herself and when he let the real him show through. When he showed up at her doorstep, heart in hand, telling her that she was the one he wanted and always had been. They were always meant to be together. They just had to grow a little first.

* * *

A/N: So this is barely 500 words. Goodness this is short. I hope you liked it. Leave me a review. Encouragement is always welcomed.


End file.
